


Heat Wave

by Naomida



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Demon Invasion, Illidan is a romantic, Love at First Sight, M/M, illidari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: Illidan finds love in Azsuna, on a sandy beach being overrun by demons, while one of his horn is on fire and Kayn Sunfury is hissing insults in Demonic near his ear.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Woo An Illidari In Two Simple Steps, by Tehd Shoemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538436) by [Naomida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida). 



> I highly suggest that you read my other story How To Woo An Illidari, as this one happens in the same universe, although it can totally be read as a stand alone.

Illidan hadn’t had anytime to relax after his soul had been reunited with his body, but he couldn’t pretend that this wasn’t the way he liked things to be. There were _a lot_ of demons for him and his Illidari to kill, and Azsuna was as good a place to start as any.

The demons seemed to think so at least, because their attempted assault had started hours ago already, and they didn’t seem inclined to stop any time soon, although the Illidari very clearly had the upper hand.

Illidan dodged a blade aimed at his head, hooves sinking into the sand – which was a real pain to navigate through when boots were out of the question – and he swiftly decapitated the dreadlord attacking him with just one slash of a glaive.

It was exhilarating to be back on a battlefield and he couldn’t keep a smirk off his face as he rushed past Kayn fighting off a group of demons and went for the biggest one he could find, laughing out loud as his glaives clinked against the demon’s blades and fel energy flew around them. He made sure not to use too much of his enormous power, wanting the fight to last as long as possible, heart beating hard and fast against his rib cage and blood singing in his veins.

“Incoming!” yelled Jace two seconds before fel infernals crashed down from the sky, one of them getting cut in half before it could fall on Illidan’s head.

Snorting, he went back to his fight with the big demon, barely missing Kayn, who flew past him at full speed, with a glaive.

A decade of being dead had made him hungry for that dance he had perfected a long time ago, and he purposefully missed the demon’s head and got him in the shoulder, grinning when it made a hurt sound and got even more aggressive.

Kayn flew past him a second time, three imps hanging off of his hair, but Illidan was positive he could handle himself so he kept his focus turned to his own fight.

“Incoming!” yelled Jace again, a new wave of infernals crashing down on the beach, two of them barely missing Illidan, who put them down as quickly as he could.

“We’re going to be overrun if it continues like this!” yelled someone.

Looking over his shoulder, Illidan realized with surprise that they were right. While he was having the time of his life, his Illidari were being brought to bay by demons, and he decided that the time to play was over.

Wings expanding at his back, he left the ground and drew himself straight down, glaives first and pointed in the direction of the demon’s neck.

Its head rolled on the sand in a splash of fel green blood, covering Illidan with it, who could only grimace in disgust.

“Everyone get up in the air!” yelled a third voice, one Illidan was pretty sure didn’t come from any of his hunters.

He turned around, wings still spread wild and large, and raised a hand to grab a passing Kayn, who had even more imps in his hair now and was hissing like a cat being forced to bath.

Illidan barely had time to see what looked like an archmage standing at the back of their lines, next to Marius' pet warlock, with his hands raised to the sky, before the biggest wave of fire he’d ever had the surprise to witness came down from the sky and literally engulfed the beach, demons screaming as they were burned alive. Illidan got up in the air before the fire could reach him, grabbed one of the imps trying to leave Kayn’s hair to go to him and threw it into the fire, watching with fascination as the little disgusting thing melted off.

“Those light damned mother fucking little shit,” Kayn was muttering against his ear in Demonic, kicking around and trying very hard to get the imps off, but Illidan didn’t pay him any more attention.

He turned back to the archmage, who was still casting and making fire fall from the sky, and tried his best to look at him despite his eyesight.

Now that he was paying attention, he realized that he had met that man before, the only difference being that he had been a ghost at the time, but he was pretty sure his Slayer had told him about taking care of that.

So he was facing Prince Farondis, who had just put a stop to a mini invasion all by himself.

Illidan’s heart lurched a little in his chest and a spike of warmth went straight down into his pants, and he flew closer to him despite himself, wanting to see him better.

“That should be enough,” was saying Marius' pet warlock, and Prince Farondis put his hands down, the fire immediately disappearing, leaving nothing but fuming carcasses of demons and some scorched sand.

Illidan threw a quick look at Kayn, who was scowling but had managed to get rid of all the imps, and gently touched down, putting him down on the ground.

People got out of his way as he walked in long strides in the direction of the mage.

“Lord Illidan,” smiled Farondis, “it was a good fight.”

Illidan nodded, looking for words to reply but he couldn’t find anything good enough to tell him after he had done what he had just done.

“You have...” said Farondis, gesturing to his face, but Illidan just looked at him like an idiot, not knowing what to do.

Smiling in a way that Illidan, had he not been the leader of an organization made entirely of blood lusting killers, would have called soft, Farondis reached up for his left horn and gently pinched the tip of it, killing the tiny flame that had been burning there without Illidan’s knowledge.

He could feel the way _every single one of his illidari_ was looking at him, but his brain was a little fuzzy, and the only thing he managed to say was: “This was very impressive.”

Farondis beamed and Illidan instantly went back to being a hundred years old blushing virgin, tiny butterflies caressing the inside of his stomach.

“Thank you, Lord Illidan. It’s an honor to fight among you and your illidari.”

Illidan nodded, already knowing that he was doomed.


End file.
